In Her Hell
by AutumnDevotee
Summary: Cara Odelle grew up with Gabriel Gray. She falls in love with him. He disappears. She wakes up in a Level 5 cell at Primatech She'll try to piece back together her shattered memories. She'll form a mirror but may end up hating the image before her.
1. Wake Up

"Gabriel!" Cara yelled out of her small bedroom window. Her brown hair, reflecting the sunlight, flew with the breeze. Her sparkly, dark eyes were enchanted by the site of a man below, to whom she yelled to. At his name, this man ( who stood out because the casual green sweater he wore ) turned around, the sun reflecting off of his black, thick-rimmed glasses.

"I love you!" She yelled. A smile, wide and bright, came across her face and the face of the man below her.

Cara woke up with a start. Her eyes deceived her. Instead of being in the soft, cozy bedroom of her apartment she was in a cold, grey concrete hell. She used her palm to wipe off the cold sweat off her forehead and went to wipe it on her pants. She found they were not her pink flannel bottoms but instead a white cotton pair. She wore a shirt to match. The white was casting an eerie glow against all the gray and silver in the room. A light gray stitching appeared over her heart on it, reading 'PRIMATECH-L.5'. She read the name aloud, her voice full of question, fear, and at the same time, curiosity.

She looked ahead and her eyes were filled with the site of a large glass window before her. She was on display for whoever on the outside in the equally gray hallway walked by. She had a direct view of the room across from hers, identical in every way except that it was vacant. Then she saw someone standing outside. A man watched her from that wall/window before her. Not just any man, the man from her dreams.

There were differences between the man in her dreams and the man that stood outside the glass. This man had left behind the green sweater in favor of a fine-tailored suit and the glasses were gone with the sweater. His hair,dark like his eyes, was slicked back and his face was shaved. His face that bore no smile.

"Gabriel?" She said his name in question instead of devotion in this world. She was free to leave her bed and she took that liberty. It took her four steps to take her before her side of the glass, each step bringing a sense of dread. If that was Gabriel, why was he on the outside free and why wasn't he trying to free her? Why hadn't he said a word, for example, when she called out to him? He did nothing but breathe as she approached. This gave her the idea that she wasn't in a good place to say the least.

"Gabriel," Cara pleaded " where am I?". The man said nothing. Cara's heart broke and she looked away in her confusion. She deduced she was on a drug and that had made her print the image of Gabriel on him. In reality, he was probably the exact opposite of handsome, slender, and kind Gabriel.

Amidst of her thoughts she heard a tap against the glass behind her. She turned around, expecting the real image of the man, seeing that it was still Gabriel. His large, pale hand pressed against the glass, long fingers spread apart as if in hopes of falling through the divider to touch her.

A weak smile is what she gave him and pressed her smaller, pale hand against the glass where his was. She met his eyes that smiled back. That told her that someone or something else was around, controlling him. Cara learned this during his years with his mother, Virginia.

Her hand retracted as a petite woman came from the shadows of the hallway and stood beside him. She looked straight at Cara, something Cara didn't like. The woman smiled and spoke, but not at Cara.

"Ah! She's awake!" Cara thought her voice had a perturbing quality to it. She hoped that's all the woman would say, but then again she also hoped she in a really bad nightmare. Much to her dismay, the woman continued to speak.

"Is my boy happy with his gift?" The woman's arm extended upwards so her thin fingers could caress his cheek. Distressed, Cara spoke out.

" Her boy?" She looked at him. "What is she talking about?" She looked at the woman when Gabriel didn't answer fast enough. "Who _are_ you?". The woman dropped her arm and locked eyes with Cara.

"I'm Angela Petrelli, and I'm his mother." She gave Gabriel a look only mother's gave their sons. A look Virginia never gave him. Cara wouldn't of believed her is she hadn't done that.

" Angela Petrelli." Cara repeated.

" Yes." She said.

" OK, well, Mrs. Petrelli. What," She looked around the room, " am I doing here?"

" How polite, she calls me 'Mrs.'. I can sort of make out why you took an interest in her, Gabriel." Angela stepped closer to the glass. Gabriel's hand hadn't moved from it's spot.

" Took an interest?" Cara's voice imitated Angela's in its catty fashion. "Lady, I don't know you but I'll tell you this, Gabriel took more than just 'an interest' in me." Cara knew Angela had something to do with her imprisonment, and even though she didn't sense anything good off of that woman she didn't sense any imminent threats either.

"Oh,well, that attitude changed rather quick. Honey, you should've mentioned the manic depression." Angela smirked. Cara felt her cheeks reddening.

"Listen, lady, one more insult and I might just pull you through this glass." Angela took one more step closer to Cara. The only thing between them was a inch of space with the window split between them.

"Oh, Miss Odelle.We both know that super strength isn't exactly your gift." Cara's eyes widened, stupefied by her comment.

"What are you talking about?" Her voice failed in her attempt to hide her secret. Angela knew she was bullshitting her.

"Don't play stupid with me, Miss Odelle." Angela smirked. "Where the hell do you think you are?"

"Funny, I keep asking that but no one seems to answer me!" Cara remarked. Cara's voice didn't fail in showing her vexation.

"Honey, you're surrounded by individuals with great ability. The man in the cell next to you, for example, is capable of deadly pyrokinesis. There used to be a man in the other cell next to you who could cause a building to fall with his voice. So don't pretend that you don't belong in the same group with them." She stated. Cara felt her skin crawl as Angela compared her to the other superhumans. She didn't stop there.

"In fact Miss Odelle, if there were any other levels of my company, I would place you in the one closest to the core of the Earth." Cara was alarmed. It sounded like a compliment than a declaration of despise for her ability.

"Why?" She asked. Her heartbeat increased as she awaited Mrs. Petrelli's answer. Her head pounded in her head, creating a cruel beat along with her heart. The world's worst music to listen to while being put on hold.

"Again, you're playing stupid. I don't appreciate that Cara. In fact, it's quite nettlesome." Angela said her first name, causing her skin to crawl once more. Then the beating inside of her stopped as Angela finshed.

"If you don't know what to call your ability, it's hydokinesis." Gabriel smiled at her words, she continued. "You're aware that you can control water and, if you hadn't figured it out already, other liquids as well. Last night also proved that you also have substantial talent in cryokinesis as well." Both Angela and Gabriel smiled as she finished with:

"You can control all liquids. Miss Odelle, if you don't understand the full meaning of that than it's a pity that such a wonderful talent was bestowed upon you." Still they smiled.

Cara understood what that meant, quite well. Cara turned around, sick of the site of that woman, and walked toward the bed to sit. She felt like a monster as she confessed to herself what she had done in her past after discovering this ability. Her mood took a dramatic change from distressed and frightened to self-disgust and , with surprise, deservance of her situation.

"Welcome to Primatech, Cara Odelle." Angela's sliced through her thoughts and left Cara, walking away from the window and Gabriel. Cara looked up from her lap, astonished that tears were running down her cheeks but also that he was still there with his hand pressed against the window. His face still bearing that smile.

Cara looked at him and finally realized the obvious. She said her thoughts aloud.

"You're not Gabriel." His smile never vanished as he was walked away in the direction his mother took. Cara sat on what was now her bed, in her cell. In her Hell.


	2. Sylar's 'Dream'

"Gabriel!" She whispered through the narrow space the window provided, having been cracked open to allow some air flow in the small, stuffy room the boy she called out to was forced to label his 'bedroom' for seventeen years. Cara stood on his fire escape with her fingers curled around the windowsill. Her eyes were wide and curious as she searched the tiny space for a sign of life.

"Gabriel! C'mon, it's me!" Her lips parted and she smiled as she found a stirring beneath dark blue sheets. Arms sprang from under the blankets, pulling them down to reveal a slender, pale teenager. He sat up and rubbed his eyes before swinging his arms around like awkward bird wings in an attempt to find his glasses. When he did find them and put them on he searched for the source of his premature awakening.

"Over here!" She directed his attention to the window.

"Cara?" His voice croaked, filled with exhaustion.

"Yes! C'mon, let me in!" Cara said, motioning with her hand for him to come over.

Gabriel slid out of his bed and hurried over has fast as his tired being would allow him. Cara stood back as he pushed his window up. She waited for his eyes to meet hers, and when they did a smile lit up on both of their faces. She poked her head and Gabriel held out his hands to help her balance herself as she pulled herself inside. This was in vain because the best she could do was stumble inside. Cara stood up and smooth out the pink dress she had worn that day.

"Hey!" Gabriel whispered, careful not to reveal his secret to the rest of the apartment. If Virginia found them...Well, neither of them didn't care to think about it. Instead, she moved closer to him and wrapped her arms tightly around him and he did the same. Their lips soon met. It excited Cara to find that he tasted like something sweet instead of minty toothpaste.

Their lips broke apart ,but she wasn't too hasty break the embrace. He was so warm and his scent relaxed her. Not the scent of soap or something with that perfume quality. It was his own scent that his body created. She took in a deep inhale and he pressed her closer to his chest.

"What a surprise!" He whispered as they swayed together in one spot. "I wake up and an angel is at my window." He lifted his head and stretched out his arms to get a better look at her. "Did you come to take me away?" He said through a small smile.

"Yes!" She giggled,"But before we escape,we need to rest first!" Gabriel let out a soft "Oh!".

"You're a terrific teddy bear. I hope you know that!" She said as he led her to his humble bed, warm from his body tossing and turning under the covers mere minutes ago.

He sat her down and walked around to join her on the other side of the bed as she made herself comfortable. She snuggled close to him as he wrapped an arm around her. He kissed her forehead; her hands rubbed against the ribbed gray fabric of his wife's beater. She took his glasses off for him and waited for the rhythm of their breathing to sing her to sleep.

Right before she drifted off she said:  
"I love you, Gabriel."

Gabriel responded:  
"I love you, too, Cara."

They slept with smiles

Sylar sat up in his cell and was surprised to find himself in sweat in such a cool room.

"What the hell." He spat out.


	3. Noah and a Memory

Her window display had a customer. Cara was up laying on the floor instead of her in the bed provided. Cara didn't want the man she knew as Gabriel to look at her with that unbalanced smile. Or at least she didn't want to see it. She found something almost hypnotizing in the light that shined over her. Against the dark ceiling, it was the light at the end of the tunnel for her, she would comment in her mind. She did a lot of things in her head. In fact, since her first and only encounter with Angela Petrelli, a word hadn't escaped her lips.

"Cara Odelle." A voice called out to her. It was gruff and assertive; Cara wasn't sure she wanted to wanted deal with body that it belonged to. Instead, she remained in her spot and responded from there.

"What?"

"Please stand up, Miss Odelle." The voice commanded. Still, Cara remained in her spot.

"Why is it that every other prisoner in here , all men by the way, gets referred to by their first name, but I'm damned with such courtesy?" Cara was a prisoner, she wanted to be treated like on other wise an escape would be to easy.

"Fine." he responded. "Get your ass off the floor, Cara. I need to talk to you!" Cara got up that time, ready to face the voice.

It manifested itself in the form of a middle age man in a suit just as nice Gabriel had worn before. He had a square jaw and short ashy hair, all behind a pair of horn rimmed spectacles. The lips started to move.

"Cara, I'm Noah Bennett."

"I'd usually say it was 'Nice to meet you', Mr. Bennett, but I believe your glasses can help you see why that statement wouldn't quite work with this situation." Cara stood there, ready for him to respond with the malice Angela did. On the contrary, Noah let out a chuckle. He started his next sentence with "Now, Miss Odelle..." But she cut him off.

"Again with the courtesy, Mr. Bennett? I'm starting to think I'm a patient in a hospital instead of what I really am."

"Amuse me, Miss...Cara. What do you think you really are?"

"Oprah Winfrey." She smirked. He arched his eyebrow with a smile on his face. It was an odd answer but he couldn't disagree that it amused him. "No, sorry. Oprah has a gift but not exactly hydrokenisis." Cara wasn't sure she heard him right but before she could question him, Noah changed the direction of the conversation.

"Cara, I need you to be completely 100 truthful when you answer to what I'm about to ask you." Cara nodded 'yes'.

"Do you remember at all how you got to be here?"

Cara went numb for a moment. How did she get there? She tried to think back to how she landed in her cell but she could only go as far back as seeing Gabriel stare at her when she woke up. Her heart began to beat faster.

"No." She answered. His response troubled her.

"Excellent." Is what he said.

"Excuse me?" She moved toward the window. "How is my memory loss in anyway 'excellent'?

"Because," Noah started, "I get to bring in my old partner." His teeth were white and perfect. Cara saw, as he smiled wide. In contrast, she frowned, eyebrows furrowed.

"Trust me, it's a good thing." he said. Cara looked away in disbelief. Then she saw that Gabriel wasn't in his cell.

"Where is he?" She pointed to the cell across from hers.Noah looked behind him

"Sylar? He's in Angela's office." He sounded upset by his own words. That name though, Sylar, that name did something to Cara. Noah said it once yet it continued to echo her in head.

Sylar.Sylar.Sylar. What about it? What was it about that name that brought a knot to her stomach.

Sylar.Sylar.Sylar.

"Cara, what's wrong?" Noah said, but Cara couldn't hear. The name was louder and louder until it hit her.

"I remember something." She whispered while also falling back onto the bed.

"What?" asked Noah. Cara sat up, her eyes focused on the memory before her.

"Something..."

_"Sylar?" Cara said, questioning his sudden change in name._

_"Yes, Sylar." He announced, pride was rich in his voice._

_"But, Gabriel is so much more...you!" She smiled, hoping this was a bizarre joke. She soon discovered it wasn't._

_"No!" He shot back. " It's not. It's nothing like _me_!" There was something about his eyes she wasn't comfortable with._

_"Excuse me?" Her cheeks reddened._

_"Gabriel is _nothing_! Sylar...Sylar is superior." Again, there was that sense of pride when he spoke._

_"Sylar is a watch." She said it as soon as he finished talking. He seemed more hurt than angry._

_"Gabriel," Cara pleaded, "Ever since Dr. Suresh started visiting you, this notion of superiority hasn't left your head!"_

_"What, you don't think I'm special?" _

_"I do, honey! You're incredibly special to me! But this whole idea of superhuman powers is just..."_

_What? Stupid?"_

_"No.Crazy."_

_"Crazy" He repeated. A moment slipped away from them as they stood there in her bedroom in silence. Cara calmed down and was tired of fighting,_

_"Please, let's just go to bed!" She smiled to calm him. He didn't responded. She started to walk towards her bed when he finally spoke._

_"Do you love me?" He asked. Cara was hurt he would ever asked such a thing but she answered anyways._

_"Of course I love you,Gabriel!"_

_"No," He corrected her, "Do you love me,_Sylar_?"_


End file.
